William Price
William Price is a character that appeared in Life is Strange. Involvement William Price lived in Arcadia Bay with Joyce Price where they would raise their daughter, Chloe Price. Prior to her birth, William and Joyce (pregnant with Chloe at the time), visited San Francisco. In 1999 they bought their daughter a kitten named Bongo. William entertained Chloe and her best friend, Max Caulfield, when they were kids, preparing outdoor meals on the grill in their backyard. A year after the death of cat, Bongo and the departure of Max Caulfield, William died of unspecified causes in 2009. Chloe and Joyce were devastated by the loss. "Chrysalis" Four years since William's death, Chloe reunites with Max. Speaking with Max on the way to the Price household, Chloe mentions how hard her father's death was on her. With Max gone too she felt lonely and abandoned until she met Rachel Amber. When Max looks through Chloe's room she finds two photos of Chloe and William, one with them hugging and the caption "me + daddy" with a heart drawn next to it. The other featured Chloe and her dad in their backyard with Bongo. Max comments that "Chloe and her dad were so close". When Max looks through Joyce and David Madsen's bedroom she finds a photo of a younger Joyce and William in the drawer of Joyce's bedside table. The photo was taken around 19 years ago when Joyce was pregnant with Chloe and is titled "SF Holidays with William (and Chloe)". In the photo they have a young appearance and are kissing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. After observing Max comments endearingly that "Joyce has a little shrine to William". When Max's endeavor to fix her Polaroid camera, Chloe gives her a camera that belonged to William. Max is uncomfortable with taking it, but Chloe insists. "Chaos Theory" Episode three changes William's life drastically. As Chloe complains that her life is horrible solely due to the death of her father, Max becomes distraught, and contemplates the situation in her bedroom. Max's powers progress and allow her to visit the far-flung past via the last photograph William took of Chloe and Max. She travels back to the day William dies and endeavors to save him and save Chloe from the pain of losing him. Max succeeds in hiding his car keys, which causes him to take the bus to help Joyce rather than taking his car. This allows William to avoid the car accident, living on in a new alternative timeline. Max skips time back to her 18-year old body, and finds herself in this alternate timeline, in which William is still alive. This comes at the cost of Chloe being badly injured in the future after getting into a car crash in a new vehicle her father bought her. This tragically renders her paralyzed. "Dark Room" In the new timeline, Max discovers that Chloe's accident is caused by a car-crash with an unknown SUV; fitting considering her father's past death. William and Joyce stay a happy couple, dealing with the stresses of having an entirely dependent daughter. There is extreme strain on the family's financial situation, as Chloe's medical bills threaten the Price family with foreclosure and bankruptcy. It is revealed that the family got to go to Paris, a lifelong dream for Joyce and Chloe; William even reveals that Chloe loved it so much she had considered going there for school before her accident. Max discovers that Chloe is dying, and resolves to rewind to the day she changed William's fate. She sadly lets William leave the household to pick up Joyce, and his fate from the original timeline is repeated, returning the time stream to normal. Chloe and Max make up, Chloe apologizing for her earlier behavior and teen drama, saying she didn't mean what she said about her father. "Polarized" William makes an appearance in Max's nightmare as Max reviews the scene of herself letting him die again. Allies *Max Caulfield *Joyce Price *Chloe Price Appearances Life is Strange Season One *"Chrysalis" (Photograph) *"Chaos Theory" *"Dark Room" *"Polarized" (Dream Only) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Deceased Category:Price Family Category:Married Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:American